Lady Blue
Lady Blue is a character and the secondary antagonist of the second series of the book and TV series The Animals of Farthing Wood. In literature, she is the protagonist of Journey of the Vixen. She is the mate of Scarface and the mother of Ranger at least in Nightmare of Nome and War of the Wild but in the Anthro Saga, she is of no relation to either character and instead is the wife of Roberto. She is a villain in The Animals of Farthing Wood yet in the Anthro Saga she's a hero. Lady Blue is called by her proper name by allies, Alphonse and other male Junta members call her "Miss" and on trial she is called "Miss Blue" Appearence She is a vixen with light blue fur, green eyes, a white underbelly and muzzle with dark blue hair and ears. In The Animals of Farthing Wood and her original literature appearances she is a normal vixen but when Belladonna takes her form in Terror of the Whippet, she is semi-anthropomorphic which means that while she is anthropomorphic she goes bare. In the Anthro Saga however, she wears a white blouse, a black knee length skirt and standard coloured tights and like other canon characters Lady Blue goes with bare feet often walking around the bunker and mainly in battle but on formal occasions, on trial, and sometimes in detention she adds a blue knee length skirt, a blue jacket and is one of few canon characters to wear footwear as she wears high heeled shoes. She is also one of few canon characters to wear jewelry as she wears a necklace. During her time in Argentina she wears a white blouse, a black knee length skirt, standard coloured tights and high heels. Her hair is also more longer and is often tied back into a ponytail or a plait. On trial her hair is held back into a butterfly clip. At a state funeral for many government officials which the Fox Junta attends, Lady Blue wears her Argentina clothing and with it adds a navy blue overcoat. Like her husband Scarface, Lady Blue's voice changes over the course of literature. In The Animals of Farthing Wood and The Return of Steele, she and her husband speak with almost Cockney accents (however in the case of Scarface the accent vanishes and he speaks with a more aggressive tone as he is actually Red in disguise) but in other roles in the Anthro Saga alongside Nightmare of Nome and when her form is used as a disguise by Belladonna in Terror of the Whippet her voice is a lot stronger and some may say aggressive. However when she returns as the protagonist in Journey of the Vixen, her Cockney accent returns. Literature roles The Return of Steele: Lady Blue appears as a hero in the story The Return of Steele. In the story she is a close friend of the Fox Military which would later become the Junta. Over the course of the war she develops a relationship with Red and a friendship with Aleu and Copper. Unfortunately later in the war she is captured as a prisoner of war but later liberated. After Red's death she becomes Roberto's new mate. Nightmare of Nome: Lady Blue appears as a minor antagonist in the story Nightmare of Nome where she is the leader of Scarface's pack and what would become the Ninth Tyrannian corps. Here she confronts Jenna and prepares her as a sacrifice for the Nightmare fox who by this time has taken the form of Red who would later take on Scarface's form in The Return of Steele. Here she enters a very short threatening match with Jenna which ends after a pack of red foxes storm the crypt. Lady Blue is not seen again after this. She also appears in a flashback in the story told by Prince John who explains that Scarface and his pack once ruled over their respective park through fear until Fox and the other animals arrived and a war broke out. In a fight, she is killed by Vixen. War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet: The vixen plays a more minor role in War of the Wild where she merely appears in a flashback taunting Vixen alongside Scarface. Once she and her husband leave, the vixen takes one last look at her enemy and storms off. Whilst she appears again in Terror of the Whippet, her form is actually used as a disguise by Belladonna which is used to fool Ranger. Journey of the Vixen: Lady Blue is the main protagonist in the fantasy series Journey of the Vixen and its respective stories in that title. In the first installment of the series, she tries to adapt to the end of the Red-Blue fox feud until she is distracted by a shadowy figure who is cutting his way through the forest causing her to flee. The figure is actually cutting a path through the forest so his colleagues Percival McLeach and Clayton can enter and hunt her down. At first, Clayton almost catches her and takes aim but she flees however once she blows her cover the vixen becomes subject to a massive bombardment of bullets until eventually the hunters give up and flee under the warnings of the warden, but even with the hunters gone there is still a sense of insecurity about the vixen. Her insecurity comes back during the night when hunters led by Clayton and McLeach intrude the forest and capture other animals one of them being her former rival and killing her mate. But the hunters come across the vixen eventually as Clayton orders her rival freed, as he comes across a captured blue vixen he points his gun at her and fires a tranquilizer dart into her neck and orders his men to carry her into a truck which soon drives off to Cambridge. There, she is put in the hands of a vet and an old friend of Clayton's who takes her to Magdalene College where she becomes the victim of an attempted live dissection. A terrified vixen then flees pursued by other conspirators around Cambridge University but is shot by McLeach and taken to India where Clayton intends to sell her to an Indian zoo. But Lady Blue escapes and causes a fire on the ship causing the conspirators to drown and the ship to sink. Eventually Clayton chases her as she tries to swim to dry land and tries to drown her bu Clayton is killed when she drowns him whilst trying to swim. Twelve minutes later, the vixen disappears under the water thought to have drowned. But the vixen is actually underwater where she scares an Indian child when he brushes his foot against her back, this child also starts a domino effect in which other children flee to the security of their parents as Lady Blue emerges from the water and shakes herself dry. Shortly afterwards she comes under fire from a vengeful McLeach but he spurs her into defending herself as she leaps at him like a rabid animal terrifying the beach goers. The fight ends when the sea becomes stained with blood as she kills McLeach. The vixen later terrorizes the beach as she lets out a great howl of victory which later attracts the attention of a certain tiger causing her to flee in fear. There she meets the tiger who takes her to the Somnath temple but he vanishes once he takes her to a towering door which later opens on its own accord to gain her entry, at first the vixen is reluctant to enter but does so when she comes under assurance that she will come to no harm. Once Lady Blue enters the back of the Somnath temple she meets the source of the voice in his great glory and he informs her that he has chosen her for a vitally important task: To locate the six mythological weapons needed to create one deadly Doomsday weapon and bring them to him so Shen can destroy it. He also informs her about the components being in multiple different countries and cultures. He later informs the vixen that in case the weapon cannot be destroyed by him then it is Lady Blue who must destroy it with a certain weapon which she will come across on the journey at a certain point and by law, if she is to go on the quest then she works alone much to the vixen's relief. He then reveals his name as Lord Shen also known as the White Peacock and warns her of the Black cat who also wants the Doomsday Weapon for evil purposes before the peacock sends the vixen on her way. Day of the Tiger: The journey for the weapons first takes Lady Blue to Sri Lanka, where Lord Shen also makes her anthropomorphic or at least semi-anthropomorphic because if she is to find these weapons then she cannot do it as an actual vixen. The vixen first appears on the Sri Lankan coast where, suffering the effects of the transformation struggles to stand and walk because she has been used to walking on all fours so when she gets to the beach she uses the rock face for support. Once she gets onto the beach however, the sense of disability has gone and whilst she wants to run around on the beach a gunshot puts her off causing her to consider to flee to civilization but cannot due to fears that civilization will be human beings and she will be discovered so she flees into the forest where she comes across an old enemy. Lady Blue taunts Vixen but the latter does not seem to care causing the former to conclude that something is not right especially when the normally compassionate, wise and kind Vixen who was normally on the receiving end of the blue vixen's disdain reverses the roles so it is the ''blue ''vixen who becomes the taunted and the ''red ''vixen that becomes the taunter. The blue vixen's suspicions are also confirmed after her enemy eventually is revealed as the agent of the black cat: Sophia. The two vixens attack each other and Sophia eventually defeats the blue vixen when she practically suffocates her by pressing her knee on her chest. Lady Blue is later taken into captivity and tortured first by beating beaten with a baton as well as with Sophia's bare hands then as she gets more and more resistant receives a minimum of ten lashings from a cat o'nine tails before Sophia has enough of her and imprisons her in a dark cell with all the dignity that the blue vixen may have had up in smoke. However, she receives a makeshift sniper rifle which she uses to blow open the wall to escape and eavesdrops on a conversation between the Black Cat and Sophia the latter of whom states that the blue vixen is in captivity but once the black cat cuts off Sophia is attacked by her prisoner who has heard everything. Sophia is later electrocuted by Lady Blue who makes off with several weapons. Operation Maharaja: All Animals are Equal: Mirage of Arabia: Search for the Sword: Duel of the Vixens: The Anthro Saga: Defeat and Arrest: Lady Blue plays a small role in the story Mechanikat: The Rise of Evil as one of the organizers of a ratline to get into Argentina as a Junta takes hold of Animalia. Though she tries to come, she is told to stay behind with Krypto to protect Brainy Barker from the Junta but before she can reach them she is captured by three Junta members: Alphonse, Luis and Antoine and deported to Argentina. In Argentina she becomes a lone vixen until members of the Animalian Patriotic Front which consist of: Ernst, Katie, Vanessa, Lydia, Saddam and Bruno "arrest" her and take her to the Teatro Libertador Saint Martin where she meets up with Roberto who tells her "At least you tried". Life in exile: She plays a large role in Operation Death Camp as one of the organizers to free Cristina from Trebdanek concentration camp and later on in the Junta's time in Argentina Lady Blue is involved with the song Anthro girls sing and later goes on to sing another song on her own which is Animalia Awake. She and the Junta stay in Argentina with the National Protection Process and the Animalian Patriotic Front for six years until the Junta invade Animalia Trial of the Saluki: Lady Blue makes small appearences in the story Trial of the Saluki where she is involved in freeing Brainy Barker from detention and later in the last fight between Brainy and Zira. She is last seen saluting Krypto and Brainy when they join the Junta. The Illusionist: She acts as one of the main protagonists in the story The Illusionist and is also one of the ones who has seen The Illusionist in nightmares. Despite the fact she and Emily have never met the vixen is very untrusting of her because of her bad history but eventually goes to trust her. She is also one of the defendants at the Trial of the Vixens and on trial whilst Svetlana does not understand what any of them have done Lady Blue learns she is on trial but acts defiant to the court. Though the nightmare cuts off after Svetlana is sentenced the vixen is sentenced to life imprisonment. Later on Lady Blue participates in the fight against The Illusionist and though a hypnotised Elena considers to capture her she decides against the idea and instead captures Svetlana but she later participates in the final chess match and becomes the victim of a kidnapping by one of the Illusionist's henchmen but she escapes. Finally after Emily wins the match the vixen leaves with Cristina who serves as one of the leaders and after the Illusionist's death leaves the dream world and later congratulates her former enemy. After the Junta's dissolution she encourages Roberto that if he dissolves the Junta then they can start again. She then leaves the bunker with the rest of the Junta and today she lives in Animalia with Roberto. Appearances * The Lioness and the Tiger * The Return of Steele * Nightmare of Nome (flashback) * War of the Wild (flashback) * Terror of the Whippet (actually Belladonna in disguise) * Journey of the Vixen Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Canon Category:Suspected Animalian criminals Category:Criminals